


Gentle Prayer

by rubylily



Category: Il Sole Penetra le Illusioni | Day Break Illusion
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/F, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a thunderstorm, Seira seeks comfort from Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



Luna had never much liked storms, but at least they would always eventually pass. Yet she still couldn't sleep because of the loud strikes of thunder, so she tried to read by faint candlelight, but her eyes couldn't focus on the words on the pages.

She rubbed her eyes; thunderstorms had become more frequent lately, but if she couldn't sleep, she wouldn't be strong enough to fight the Daemonia and protect her friends.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality, and she shut her book. "Come in," she called out. Perhaps Akari couldn't sleep either, or maybe it was Ginka.

However, much to Luna's surprise, it was Seira who opened the door, and she clutched her pillow tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but… but can I sleep with you tonight?"

Luna tried to will her racing heart to calm, and her face grew warm. "Of course!" she said as she slid over to make room for Seira. "You're not disturbing me at all."

Seira hesitated a moment longer, and then walked over to the bed, and Luna lifted the sheets as Seira climbed in next to her. "Thank you, Luna," she murmured.

Luna tried to smile. "You can't sleep either?"

"I don't like thunderstorms," was all Seira said.

Biting her lip, Luna tried to touch Seira's hand, but then thought better of it. There was a strong shine in Seira's eyes, one that Luna normally only saw in her Tenebrae form, but her body was also trembling violently. Luna clenched her fingers; what could she do for Seira? She wasn't like Akari or Ginka, but if Seira had come to her, she had to do something. "Seira-san, I-"

A clap of thunder echoed throughout as lightning flashed, and Seira almost seemed to scream.

Luna froze; she knew fear every well, and there was no mistaking the fear that now filled Seira. "Seira-san?" she forced out.

Seira turned her face away. "You must think I'm weak right now."

"Not at all," Luna said as she shook her head. "I think you're very strong."

"But you're not scared." Seira's voice was hardly even a whisper.

This time Luna allowed herself to touch Seira's hand. "I don't like thunderstorms either, but I just tell myself it'll eventually pass, and they always do."

"We risk our lives everyday fighting Daemonia." Seira's fingers tightened around Luna's, and her grip was tight as her body still trembled. "So why am I scared of stupid things like ghosts and storms…?"

"It's not stupid." Luna touched Seira's face with her other hand, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "We're human, so of course we get scared, but that doesn't mean you're not strong."

"Strong…" Seira repeated.

Luna pulled her hand back and inhaled a deep breath. "I've always thought you were strong, Seira-san - the strongest person I know." She turned her face away, and her body began to tremble as well. "And… and I was always jealous of you, I think. You were so strong and calm, and I thought you would be a better match for Akari-san."

"Akari, huh?" was all Seira said in response.

Luna's chest grew tight, and she could not say anymore. Hardly anyone ever brought up that incident, and even now it only felt like a distant nightmare, but always that fear still lurked in the back of her mind, taunting her. She felt as if she had been trapped in that nightmare for a long time, but she had found love, so she had nothing to fear anymore. She simply had to keep telling herself that.

Finally, Seira spoke again. "Akari is strong, and I do admire her a lot." She meet Luna's gaze, and her eyes were sharp and bright. "And you're strong too, Luna, and I love you." And with those words, she leaned forward to kiss Luna's cheek.

"S-Seira-san?" Luna stammered, and her entire body felt as if it were on fire.

Seira blushed and turned her face away. "I know we're still young, and maybe I don't really understand love yet, but I do know you're precious to me."

Luna was still a moment longer, and she threw her arms around Seira, and clearly she felt Seira's heartbeat against her chest. "I… I love you too, Seira-san!" she exclaimed. "And you're precious to me too!"

Seira wrapped hear arms around Luna and gently stroked her hair. "You are strong too, Luna. Never forget that." She let out a faint chuckle. "That's why I came to you, after all."

"And I will protect you," Luna whispered. "I'll protect all of you, no matter what."

For a while they simply held each other, and eventually Luna blew out the candle as she and Seira lay down on the bed, and still they embraced each other tightly. "Goodnight, Luna," Seira said softly.

Luna could not help but smile. "Goodnight, Seira-san."

While the thunderstorm outside passed, Luna fell into a deep sleep, and as Seira's warmth comforted her, she dreamed of love.


End file.
